Lady Elaine Fairchilde
Lady Elaine Fairchilde is the hidden main antagonist of Mister Roger's Neighborhood. Alignment: Bad Fate: Gets locked up in prison, later burned to death. Miss Elaina's mother who is actually the villain. She works at the crayon factory and is curator of the Museum-Go-Round. When Lady Elaine Fairchilde first appeared she acted like a kind, warm, caring, eccentric, friendly, responsible, compassionate, loving, motherly, and good-hearted woman but is later revealed to actually be a dark, cruel, manipulative, murderous, nasty, greedy, selfish, ruthless, brutal, power hungry, and cold hearted witch. Daniel Tiger is playing at the Museum-Go-Round with Miss Elaina. Pretending they are astronauts, they use Miss Elaina's pretend telescope to look at all of the space decorations in her room. As they're playing, the telescope is damaged which upsets Miss Elaina. Her mother comes in to remind her that it does not matter what toys they play with, "a friend just wants to play with you." Daniel and Miss Elaina continue playing astronaut and use their hands as pretend telescopes. They board Miss Elaina's cardboard rocket and make-believe that it is a real rocketship. When the rocket rolls to its side, one of the wings is broken. Again, Miss Elaina has to be reminded that friends just want to play with her. They decide to pretend the rocket is a space boat instead. Daniel Tiger tells Miss Elaina how much he enjoys playing with her and they sing together about finding pleasure in each other's company -- no matter what they are doing. Daniel is playing splat ball at the park with Miss Elaina when Jodi arrives with her Nana. After teaching Jodi how to play the game, Daniel becomes frustrated when she and Miss Elaina leave him out. Lady Elaine Fairchilde reminds Daniel, "Even when friends play with someone new, they will still be friends with you." Recognizing Daniel's feelings, Miss Elaina invites him to rejoin the game. Daniel make-believes that he can do "lots and lots of tiger-tastic splat ball tricks." When Daniel and Jodi pretend they are polar bears living in an ice cave, Miss Elaina would rather play jungle explorers. Daniel joins Miss Elaina and Jodi feels left out. Realizing that they are all still friends, Jodi decides to play explorers with Daniel and Miss Elaina. They all agree to compromise by playing "polar bear explorers." Mom Tiger is feeling sick and Dad Tiger is taking care of her. So his dad can stay home with his mom and sister, Daniel goes to school with Miss Elaina and her mom. On his way to school, Daniel starts to show signs of feeling under the weather himself. At school, the children are excited to make puppets but Lady Elaine and Teacher Harriet agree that Daniel should go home. Back at his house, Daniel gets cozy on the couch with Mom Tiger. Dad Tiger brings him some orange juice and tissues. Daniel make-believes that he flying though clouds made of tissues. Having heard that the Tigers weren't feeling well, X the Owl stops by with a collection of books for the family to enjoy. Daniel's dad is reading him a "Tigey the Adventure Tiger" book as Mr. McFeely delivers get well cards from all of Daniel's friends at school. Lady Elaine returns to the Tiger's house, as well, with a pot of homemade soup before Miss Elaina and her dad bring Daniel a special puppet she made for him at school Lady Elaine Fairchilde then reveals her true nature and begins to kill everyone except Miss Elaina the 2 fight Lady Elaine Fairchilde is then arrested by the police and locked up in a sequel she gets burned to death by Jodi Platypus. Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Liars Category:Witches Category:Murderers Category:Kidnappers Category:Seeker of Venegance Category:Psychopaths Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Dark ladies Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Idiots Category:Thieves Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Jerks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:PBS Kids Villains Category:Burned to Death Category:Sophiscated Villains Category:Pure evil Category:Cowards Category:False Protagonist Category:Females Category:Women Category:Mister Rogers